


Hallelujah

by Itsasoadhara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsasoadhara/pseuds/Itsasoadhara
Summary: Un final alternativo para Dean y Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a: Violette Moore, lo prometido es deuda, tu regalo de reyes magos, ligeramente atrasado. Se te extraña amiguita. Espero esté a la altura de lo que me solicitaste. Te mando un gran abrazo. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen solo a sus creadores. Debo ante todo decir que Supernatural únicamente vi las primeras temporadas y los últimos tres capítulos, así que este fic es mi visión; MI VISIÓN, de lo que ocurrió y mi reinterpretación.

HALLELUJAH

Por Itsaso Adhara

HALLELUJAH= del latín ALEGRIA

Dedicado a: Violette Moore, lo prometido es deuda, tu regalo de reyes magos, ligeramente atrasado. Se te extraña amiguita. Espero esté a la altura de lo que me solicitaste. Te mando un gran abrazo. 

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen solo a sus creadores. Debo ante todo decir que Supernatural únicamente vi las primeras temporadas y los últimos tres capítulos, así que este fic es mi visión; MI VISIÓN, de lo que ocurrió y mi reinterpretación.

Because the… (Porque el…)  
Love is not a victory march (Amor no es una marcha de victoria)  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah (Es una frialdad y es una alegria triste)

Para Dean, todo se había vuelto un entorno frío, agreste, desolado donde el única adorno fue un cielo lleno de nubes grises de viento, lo cual le llenó de un sentimiento amargo el cual rodeó su corazón y este no se había ido desde ese que la muerte fue arrojada al universo vacío y vacuo de la nada; esta misma vino por ella, pero de igual manera le arrebató a Castiel. Aquél quien le reafirmó lo que su corazón intuyó mucho tiempo atrás. 

Los acontecimientos se repitieron una y otra vez en forma bucle dentro de su mente, forzándolo a revivir los últimos minutos antes de perderlo para siempre y no puede evitar sentir como su corazón se estruja en su pecho hasta casi asfixiarlo. Los primero días las lágrimas terminaron deslizándose por sus mejillas. Aun cuando el recuerdo le confirmó una y otra vez lo dicho por Castiel, no podía evitar ser incrédulo, ¿por qué alguien como él, fue depositario de los más nobles sentimientos que jamás un ser humano osó tener en sus más descabellados sueños? El amor de un ángel. 

Fue la primera vez que deseó con todas sus fuerzas convocar a cronos y retroceder el tiempo tan solo unos instantes para responder: Yo también…, pero ni siquiera alguien de tal poder tenía capacidad para vencer al vacío que algún día lo rodearía todo y lo engulliría. 

La voz de Castiel inundó una vez más sus pensamientos, esa mirada tuvo tanta alegría triste contenida. 

—Cuando estaba muriendo Jack, hice un trato para salvarlo—, su corazón se saltó un latido, un feo presentimiento comenzó a filtrarse en su mente. 

—¿Que tú qué?—, cuestionó Dean, tenía que saber, aunque otra parte de él, le dijo lo contrario, tal vez como un mecanismo de protección para lo que sería después. Castiel continuó explicándole. 

— El precio a pagar fue mi vida. Cuando experimentara un momento de verdadera felicidad, el vacío sería convocado y me llevaría para siempre—, espetó Castiel con tristísima resignación y se sintió como un golpe seco en un pecho, que le sacó el aire por unos segundos. 

—¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?—, intentó que su voz saliera normal, aun cuando le costó tanto. 

—Siempre me pregunté, desde que tome esta carga, esta maldición, me preguntaba ¿que podría ser…? ¿Cómo podría ser mi verdadera felicidad? Nunca encontré una respuesta, porque lo único que quiero… es algo no puedo tener. Pero creo que se… creo que ahora lo sé. La felicidad no está en el tener, está en el simple hecho de ser. Está en sólo decirlo—, tal afirmación fue la más dolorida premisa que escuchó alguna vez en su vida.

—¿De qué estás hablando Castiel?— una parte de si, quiso saber, pero la otra no del todo, su corazón latió más de prisa gritándole que lo detuviera. Pero antes siquiera de formular una oración completa, su ángel continuó. 

—Lo sé. Sé cómo te ves a ti mismo, Dean. Te ves a ti mismo de la manera en que nuestros enemigos te ven. Eres destructivo y estás enojado y estás roto. Eres… “Eres el arma letal de papá” Y piensas que el odio y la ira es todo lo que hay, que eso es lo que te impulsa y eso es lo que eres. Y no lo eres. Y todos los que te conocen lo ven. Y todo lo que has hecho, lo bueno y lo malo, lo has hecho por amor. Criaste a tu hermano menor por amor. Luchaste por este mundo por amor. Eso es lo que eres. Eres el hombre más bondadoso de la Tierra. Eres el más desinteresado, el ser humano más amoroso que jamás conoceré. Desde que nos vimos por primera vez y te saqué del infierno, conocerte me ha cambiado. Porque lo que a ti te importaba a mí me importaba. Me importabas tú, me importaba Sam, me importaba Jack. Me importaba el mundo entero por ti. Me cambiaste Dean. 

A esas alturas le sorprendió esas lágrimas rodando por el rostro de Castiel, un ángel no tenía emociones humanas pensó e intentó que no lo ahogaran las sensaciones de angustia y desesperación, pero tenía que preguntar. —¿Por qué suena esto como una despedida? 

—Porque lo es. Te amo. 

Una simple y llana respuesta, escuetas palabras que tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para destrozarlo como un huracán. —No hagas esto Cas… Cas—, ansió suplicar, decirle que jamás debió hacerlo, porque jamás fue digno de esos sentimientos. 

El vacío se materializó atrás de Dean, para su angustia completa, comprendió finalmente la magnitud del sacrificio de Castiel, la muerte abrió finalmente la puerta sellada con sangre, estaban perdidos, pero esos últimos segundos más que temer por sí mismo tuvo miedo por su ángel. 

—Cas…—, quiso decirle algo, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta y antes de pronunciarlas, sintió de la mano de Castiel sobre su hombro izquierdo. 

—Adiós Dean—, fueron las últimas palabras que le escuchó decir, antes de ser empujado con fuerza hacia la pared del fondo, aturdiéndolo y dejándolo como espectador de lo que ocurrió. 

Castiel se colocó recto, en su rostro solo hubo paz y una tranquila felicidad la cual no le abandonó aun cuando fue envuelto por el vacío, el cual a su vez también rodeó a la muerte llevándose a ambos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándolo solo en ese cuarto. 

Ese cuarto se sintió tan frío cuando desapareció Castiel, que tuvo que abrazar sus rodillas para darse un poco de calor, aun cuando supo que jamás volvería a sentir esa tibieza. 

La escena se repitió una y otra vez durante días, semanas, meses e incluso años posteriores a esa última pelea, arrepintiéndose de no haber podido responder: yo también. 

En ese último momento paralizado por la revelación no comprendió sino hasta tiempo después de que correspondió a esos sentimientos, pero ni en sus más locos sueños, pensó alguna ocasión ser amado en tal magnitud. 

Años posteriores entendió que el amor que le profesó Castiel fue muchísimo más profundo que el amor tan simple y romántico que todo mortal llegó a experimentar. El amor de Castiel fue un amor del alma, recordó como en muchas ocasiones Castiel lo dijo, que él tenía una conexión más profunda con él que alguna explicación mundana pudo expresar. 

Castiel se “humanizó” provocando el milagro de que pudiera sentir el amor más puro y sincero y al final este entendió algo que ningún ser humano común pudo entender: El amor no se trataba de poseer a la otra persona sino de sentir la profundidad de ese amor y poder expresarlo. 

Ahí radicó la más absoluta felicidad para Castiel: el poder decírselo y sacrificarse para salvarlo. 

Al final lo vio partir con el vacío, con una sonrisa feliz, porque supo que con eso, lo mantenía a salvo y finalmente alcanzó la máxima felicidad. Dándole al mismo tiempo lo que realmente necesitaba escuchar y arrancarle de manera definitiva ese auto desprecio y odio a si mismo que sintió toda su vida y que muchos le señalaron, incluido la muerte, al hacerle evidente cuan vacío se sentía que no tenía ningún deseo para sí mismo. 

Desde que se conocieron por primera vez, Castiel también se lo dijo —Tú sientes que no mereces ser salvado—. Le demostró lo contrario, le enseñó cuan puro era su corazón, un humano de lo más desinteresado y siendo considerado un servidor del cielo cuando pudo dar muerte a la ramera de Babilonia. 

Castiel le dijo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Es por eso que Castiel siendo un ángel se enamoró de él, porque los ángeles siendo tan puros ven más allá del recipiente y se enfocan en el alma y Castiel siempre pudo ver su alma que para este era una de las más hermosas de la tierra. Este entró al mundo de la sobrenatural en toda su gloria angelical y se fue como un héroe lleno de un profundo amor que se supuso los ángeles no sienten porque ellos están hechos solo para obedecer órdenes. 

Días después las cosas se arreglaron en la tierra y el gran desastre ocasionado por Chuck se borró, volviendo todo a la normalidad. Jack, su pequeño nefilim se convirtió en el nuevo Dios, absorbiendo los poderes del antiguo y restableciendo el orden. 

Cuando se despidió de Sam y de él, supo que el último vestigio de Castiel también desaparecería, un hijo que los eligió a ambos para guiarlo y ahora ya no lo necesitaba. Pensó ya no poder sentir más tristeza pero se le demostró lo contrario con esa partida, con Jack se cerró el ciclo de toda una vida. 

Días después se confirmó, cuando tuvieron su última caza en un nido de vampiros y Dean estuvo a punto de morir, al quedar atravesado por una púa de madera en la espalda, estuvo entre la vida y la muerte durante varias semanas, ya que uno de sus pulmones colapsó, pero la medicina moderna obraron el milagro de traerlo nuevamente a la vida, ahora si ayuda de nada milagroso ni celestial. 

Sam, no quiso escuchar absolutamente nada de volver a cazar, debían establecerse, “sentar cabeza”, porque si había algo que realmente le daba terror a Sammy era el perder a su único hermano. Fue el ultimátum y no hubo poder en la tierra y seguramente ni en el infierno. Le recordó de la manera más dolorosa posible que ya no tenían a Castiel con ellos, a la vez Dean supo que no dejaría que su hermano hiciera tratos con seres oscuros porque jamás acabaron bien. 

Entonces aceptó su derrota, los años en las cacerías le pasaron factura, pero a diferencia de Sammy quien terminó su carrera universitaria que había truncado hacía años finalmente se convirtió en un abogado con especialidad en litigios civiles de propiedades, conoció a una hermosa chica que le dio un pequeño a los pocos años de casado, del cual tuvo el honor de ser su padrino y más honrado se sintió cuando le dijo que llevaría su nombre. Un pequeño Dean. 

Por su parte él se dedicó a lo que le más le gustaba: arreglar autos, un par de ocasiones restauró y rehízo clásicos de lujo que, luego vendió muy bien a un par de militares de alto rango que gustaban de coleccionar este tipo de autos, con ese dinero pudo terminar de instalar un taller bastante decente y con mediana fama en el estado de Colorado, donde tuvieron su residencia definitiva. 

Entre el taller, consentir a su sobrino mientras pudo, lo que ocasionó una que otra discusión con Sam y así la vida transcurrió. 

Sam muchas ocasiones le instó a conocer personas con las que involucrarse y lo hizo solo para que dejara de molestarlo, lo cierto es que ninguno estuvo a la altura; Castiel había arruinado la palabra amor para Dean, porque nunca pudo concebir que tras unas citas de pronto le dijeran que lo amaban, eso no era cierto, no solo era decir esas palabras, tenían que haberlo demostrado. Castiel elevó demasiado sus estándares; así que resignándose vivió el resto de sus días entre la paz y tranquilidad, pero una trayectoria llena de correrías y peligros finalmente pasó su factura a su cuerpo. 

Vivió en pleno centro de la ciudad de Colorado donde tenía sus clientes, incluso ya tenía un par de trabajadores a su mando, cuando un dolor en el pecho lo obligó a ir al hospital; los médicos dijeron que su corazón estaba cansado y pronto dejaría de funcionar, ese día en lugar de sentir miedo y frustración, sintió nostalgia y una alegría triste. Quizás ya no vería al pequeño Dean graduarse de la universidad, recién había comenzado, bueno, no era tan malo creció para convertirse en un hombre de bien. 

Sam fue reacio a aceptar ese diagnóstico, aun así cumplió el capricho de su hermano de consultar a otros dos especialistas pero todos llegaron al mismo resultado. Por su edad ya no era candidato prioritario a un trasplante y estuvo de acuerdo, cerca de cumplir los sesenta años fue una buena edad para morir. 

A partir de ese momento Sam no dejó que siguiera viviendo solo, incluso tuvieron su última pelea porque deseaba seguir trabajando en su taller y este no lo permitió, aunque terminó por hacerle caso a su pesar porque cualquier actividad lo fatigaba en demasía. El taller quedó a cargo de Zeppelin su más antiguo empleado y hombre de mayor confianza, incluso hizo los arreglos necesarios para que en el quedara como el heredero del taller. El pequeño departamento lo vendió y el dinero lo depositó en la cuenta de su sobrino para su educación universitaria. 

Se mudó a la casa de Sam donde Christine, la esposa de Sam lo “apoyaba” mejor dicho lo vigilaba por órdenes de su hermano que cumpliera con su rutina que los médicos le establecieron y que siendo sincero, odió con toda su alma. Protestó siempre que pudo por su dieta de “conejo”, lo peor es que todos estuvieron confabulados para que siguiera todo al pie de la letra, poca sal, todo demasiado sano. 

Esa navidad su pequeño Dean regresó de la universidad a pasar la vacaciones con ellos, llegó lleno de anécdotas, porque estaba especializándose en literatura y lengua inglesa, donde mencionó como un par de profesores se molestaron cuando los corrigió en los temas de monstruos en el folclor inglés. Lo hizo sentir tan orgulloso, le alabó a lo cual Sam estuvo en desacuerdo, ¿Pero quién le hacía caso a su padre?

El pequeño Dean volvió a la universidad prometiendo mandarles correos electrónicos o mensajes telefónicos cuando ocurriera algo importante o necesitara una consulta, el chico había escrito un cuento y esperó meterlo a concurso ese semestre en la universidad, el primer lugar serían mil dólares y la publicación del cuento en la siguiente recopilación de terror. Ganó y él fue el primero en saberlo, se sintió tan orgulloso de su sobrino, tantos cuentos y relatos le hicieron tener una gran imaginación, porque si, todas aventuras contadas por él durante años, eran solo eso: ficción. Sam y él quedaron en el acuerdo que jamás permitirían que el pequeño Dean se viera involucrado en su mundo. 

Antes de comenzar el verano llegó el tiempo estimado por los médicos, su corazón falló y fue ingresado al hospital, el cual odió con toda su alma, entonces su hermano gestionó todo para poder llevarlo a casa; si esa casita de un piso cerca de los lindes del bosque de Colorado, cobijados casi a la sombra de Pico Pikes de las montañas rocosas. 

Estaba vigilado las veinticuatro horas, no es que no lo agradeciera pero era cansado, deseaba tan solo cerrar los ojos. Su sobrino llegó antes de lo previsto y se quedó con él un buen rato, platicando cuan contento estuvo por el premio y con este deseaba llevarlos a comer a un buen restaurante. 

Pero de pronto por varios minutos el pequeño Dean se quedó callado, mirándolo fijamente, por fin se animó a hablar. 

-La recopilación de los cuentos se llevará a cabo pronto, quiero dedicártelo tío, pero no sé qué poner-. Le sonrió cansado, debió darle crédito al chico, cuando habló su voz casi no tembló y disimuló muy bien sus ojos cristalinos del mismo color que los de Sam. En sí, fue casi su clon. 

Finalmente encontró fuerzas para responderle. 

-Pues pon un resumen de mi vida-. El chico lo miró sorprendido. -Sí, un resumen, en mi caso, yo escribiría en la primera hoja del libro de mi vida lo siguiente:  
Dean Winchester fue “Hijo de cazadores legendarios, tío y hermano de personas felices viviendo en un mundo libre y el único ser humano amado por un ángel".

-Tío- protestó el joven. 

-Hazle caso a tu viejo tío-, le espetó con un tono de advertencia. 

-De acuerdo-, claudicó. Si debió estar muy mal ya que generalmente el pequeño Dean, discutía sus recomendaciones. 

Pasó platicando con él el resto de la tarde, Dean no durmió esa noche, aunque fingió hacerlo por Sam quien se quedó en vela cuidándolo. Su amado hermano, ¿era esto lo que finalmente le tocaba cosechar? Era tiempo de partir. 

Esa mañana llegó su tiempo y en su lecho de muerte en un hogar acogedor y cálido rodeado por las personas que amó y lo amaron en vida, sintió y percibió que poco a poco se va desdibujando el mundo material en su mente y contempló un gran ventanal que daba a ese jardín salvaje donde volaron un par de mariposas azules y se escucharon trinos llenos de vida de aves de verano. 

Después la luz se fue desvaneciendo en su espíritu y se introdujo en una gran oscuridad, pero no sintió miedo. Por su mente pasaron todos los días de su vida desde que tuvo consciencia, donde su madre le curó sus heridas producto de sus travesuras, las risas felices de su padre, en el hogar infantil de sus ayeres, pasando por los momentos que lo marcaron y lo moldearon para convertirlo en esto ahora y finalmente llegó ese momento cuando se pierde en la última inconsciencia.

Entonces su alma se hundió en el infinito un lago oscuro pero que reflejan millones de estrellas brillantes, mientras se fue sumergiendo escuchó su nombre pronunciado por una voz amada y tan añorada que lo confortó en esos últimos instantes, la cual le ayudó a pasar ese trance, tranquilizándolo.

—Dean…

No es el nombre pronunciado de manera fuerte, hosca o asustada a la que se acostumbró en sus años mozos, sino el tono dulce, tranquilo y apacible de aquel que le amó. Castiel. 

Tras la voz una luz se abrió paso lenta y perezosamente; entre las sombras distinguió una claridad cálida y amable. Todo cambió ante sus los ojos de su espíritu y en la luminosidad del ambiente aparecieron colores claros y brillantes que su ser tardó en reconocer debido al mundo que se va descubriendo ante él.

Se transformó ya no siente dolor, pena o cansancio, de nuevo es un joven adulto, lleno de energía y con su imperecedera impulsividad, vestido con sus clásicos atuendos. Se encontró en ese paraje idílico que alguna vez le gustó tanto, esa pequeña cabaña de dos piezas con el color de los robles oscuros dentro de los bosques de California, cobijada por sombras parciales de árboles gigantes, que lo custodian y parecieron prevenirlo para notar a su nuevo visitante. Es verano, es cálido y el bosque es una sinfonía de ruidos de vida, con dulces trinos de pájaros llamando a sus potenciales parejas. Huele a flores silvestres y savia dulce y fresca. Los haces de luz traspasaron las copas de los árboles y se reflejaron en el lago que esta junto a donde se halla. Sí, es el paraíso. 

Entonces percibe de donde provino la voz y distinguió delante de él la figura inconfundible de su ángel, de Castiel, tan joven como él sin esa mirada atormentada, quien le está sonriendo suavemente, con la alegría contenida en sus ojos, se le ve tan despreocupado que provoca que su rostro no muestre marcas de preocupación sino de felicidad, haciéndolo ver atractivo a sus ojos. Viste un atuendo tan casual y fresco, con una camisa azul que combina perfectamente con sus ojos, sin corbata y con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, lo que obliga a sus ojos a recorrer el sendero de ese pecho, bajando hasta los pantalones color caqui y mocasines del mismo color, no lleva otra cosa más. Le hace parecer tan jovial y cálido. 

Castiel siguió caminando hacia él lentamente, diciendo su nombre a manera de invocación, insistente, de la única manera que lo hizo responder de manera inmediata, sus pies se movieron sin siquiera ordenárselo.

Acudió a su encuentro, a ese llamado. Responde y en esos instantes sabe que nada ya nunca más los separará durante toda la eternidad. Se arrojó a sus brazos para envolverlo fuertemente, si, esto es el paraíso, se lo debían. Siente como también es abrazado. 

—Te extrañé—, dijo para levantar su rostro que había escondido en el cuello del otro, entonces fija su mirada en los ojos de Castiel, deseó seguir viéndolos por toda la eternidad. 

La risa del otro fue una de las mejores melodías que ha escuchado y no puede evitarlo, lagrimas acuden a sus ojos, son de la alegría inmensa que lo envolvió. 

—Pensé que jamás volvería a verte—, logra decir entre un par de sollozos, ya no puede detenerlos. Siente los labios del otro besar sus lágrimas, lo que provocó un ligero estremecimiento. 

—Yo también creí eso—, un deje temor se escuchó en la voz de Castiel. 

—¿Cómo…?— alcanzó a preguntar, intentando concentrarse, porque las caricias que le prodiga Castiel en el rostro con sus dedos y labios lo distrajeron demasiado, se siente como un gato pidiendo más mimos. Si, esto es el cielo. 

—Jack, nuestro niño lo hizo posible, me sacó del vacío para traerme aquí, donde he estado esperándote—, le aclara mientras lo estrechó más fuerte y sigue acariciando su rostro pero ahora con labios y nariz. 

Dean cae en cuenta que sí, fue Jack; únicamente él podría hacerlo, ese crío era ahora el omnipotente. Con más poder que el mismo Chuck, se alegró internamente que no lo hubiera olvidado. 

Los brazos de Dean finalmente descansaron sobre los hombros de Castiel rodeándole completamente su cuello, quiso saturarse de esa calidez tan única. De pronto una duda lo asaltó.

—¿Sigues siendo un ángel?— preguntó temeroso. 

—Por supuesto que no; Jack me transformó igualmente y me convirtió en espíritu o una variante de espíritu humano, para que pudiera acceder a este sitio, al cielo, a tu cielo. Transfiguró todo el lugar, donde ahora todas las almas que lo merecen vienen a este lugar para encontrar esa paz y tranquilidad deseada, y reencontrarse con todos sus seres amados. 

Dean se separó sorprendido. 

—¿Entonces, mi mamá y papá…?— dejó inconclusa la pregunta, temeroso de la respuesta. 

—Están aquí, tu madre es una mujer encantadora y veo claramente de donde sacaste la apostura, tuviste suerte de heredar sus rasgos—, le dijo con tono ligeramente bromista, jamás antes escuchado, mientras volvía a depositar un beso en su frente. —Tu padre por otro lado, es un tipo duro, pero justo. Bobby tiene una pequeña cabaña no lejos de aquí y todas las tardes se la pasa en su porche mirando el paisaje y bebiendo una cerveza, el resto de cazadores de igual manera están por ahí.  
Los ojos de Dean se llenan de lágrimas, no puede creerlo, ¡Es increíble!

—¿Podemos ir a verlos?— preguntó. 

—Por supuesto—, le concedió Castiel. 

La sonrisa se hizo más ancha y tomando la mano de Castiel, Dean comenzó a andar, pero fue detenido al ver que el otro no se movió. Intrigado lo miró, pero este solo se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza señalando el costado izquierdo de la cabaña, curioso soltó su mano y se dirigió hacia el sitio. 

Una lona cubrió un auto, su corazón se aceleró (¿aún podía percibir su latido?), tal vez o era solo fue un reflejo de su vida humana. Se acercó rápidamente, fue increíble, jaló la lona hacia un lado y si, ahí estaba su nena… el impala negro que tanto amaba. Lo rodeo estaba intacto y prácticamente como lo recordaba, si, esto era el paraíso. 

Acarició el capacete con reverencia. —Hola nena, te extrañé mucho—, susurró suavemente. 

—Definitivo, amas este auto sobre cualquier cosa u otra persona en el universo Dean—, declaró Castiel, ganándose una mirada divertida por parte del otro hombre. 

—¿Celoso?— le cuestionó juguetón. 

—Siempre— respondió sinceramente. 

La sonrisa de Dean se amplió más y jaló a Castiel más cerca de él, acorralándolo contra la puerta del conductor. 

—No dudes que amo a mi nena, pero es la tercera cosa que más amo. 

—¿La tercera?— cuestionó curioso, mientras Castiel volvía a encerrar a Dean por su cintura. 

—Por supuesto, la segunda es Sam, mi hermano y la primera cosa, persona o mejor dicho ex ángel…—pausó dramático. —Eres tu Castiel, te amo más que a nada; en nuestra vida anterior y ahora aquí por el resto del tiempo de la tierra y el universo. 

Castiel lo miró dulcemente con la alegría y amor desbordando de sus ojos. 

Dean ya no pudo resistir más. Si, era tiempo, deslizó su rostro inclinándose ligeramente hacia la derecha para encajar perfectamente con los labios de Castiel, su primer beso oficialmente, los otros labios se abrieron para recibirlo, sus cuerpos no podían estar más juntos que en ese instante, percibiéndose de pies a cabeza, mientras se apoyaban sobre el impala. Ese beso era la gloria en plenitud, pudieron apreciar ligeramente como una luz suave y amorosa los envolvió a los dos, una luz cálida en la que lo único posible es mostrar toda la belleza de su amor tal cual es...

But all I ever learned from love (Pero todo lo que aprendí del amor)  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you (Es que este es como herir a ese alguien que le gustas)

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue escrito mientras escuchaba una y otra vez la canción de Hallelujah de Jeff Buckley e inspirado parte en el final de la Reina sin nombre y del comentario de Katherine Reyes en un video de esa escena entre Dean y Castiel, explicó muy bien el tipo de amor de este.  
> Sí, sí, lo sé, pero haya paz.


End file.
